


After Dinner-

by rufusrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: Remus' imagination runs wild, and it all comes true.





	After Dinner-

Remus wakes from his nap on the sofa staring in the direction of the kitchen, where Sirius is humming as he makes their dinner. The rest of the flat is dark and silent. Remus moves just a little bit, and Sirius' dark head comes into view, tilted to the side as he stands at the stove.

Sirius is wearing one of his t-shirts again, one so large that the hem reaches his bare thighs. Remus sighs at the sudden exhilarating thought of Sirius walking out of the kitchen and smirking at him as he pulls his underwear down to his knees- and simply  _staying_  there, smirk glittering wickedly in the dark.

Remus sighs again, deeper. Sirius, still smirking, drops the underwear to his ankles and steps out of it, lying down next to him. The smell of warm broth and lovely moans waft through the air as Remus lifts Sirius' shirt and lingers slow lips on his inner thigh-

+

 

"Kiss me."

Remus smiles, gaze fixed on his book.  "No."

"Please?" Sirius begs, crawling over to where Remus is sitting. The bedsheets crease under his knees.

Remus pats Sirius' head. "Later."

Sirius pouts as he nudges in between Remus' legs on all fours and moves his head under the book, till they are face-to-face. Remus makes a half-hearted attempt at feigning annoyance, and pecks Sirius' lips quickly before placing the book between them again with a snicker.

"Properly!" Sirius whines, trying to look at Remus over the top of it. "C'mon, I made your dinner-"

The mention of it turns Remus' gaze to Sirius' front- which is so conveniently blocked by his arms in front of him. Remus tilts his head- and the back hem of his shirt is tucked into Sirius' underwear. Remus envisions the perfect, smooth swell of what it's covering and his breath hitches loudly.

Sirius glances behind himself, and looks back at Remus with a knowing smirk. He moves a hand to his backside, sticks a thumb down the band of his underwear, and _pulls_ \- Remus' dilating eyes spur him on- but then he stops. Sirius' eyes are lidded, pouting pink mouth slightly open. 

_Still hoping for his kiss,_ Remus thinks, a heaviness stirring in his groin. _Sneaky bastard-_

Sirius takes one of Remus' hands off his book and places it on his arse. 

"I thought you'd want to do the honours," Remus smiles. Sirius' voice drops to a whisper, and his smirk is truly glittering gold. " _Properly._ "

+

Sirius bursts out laughing when Remus rolls off him, and pulls him to sit up. Remus looks at Sirius, sweat lining his neck, dark hair a mess, and his eyes light up. He hugs Sirius tightly, his own chuckling burying itself in Sirius' shoulder. 

"I love you," Remus whispers, kissing his shoulder, and then his lips at long last. "And... you can keep the shirt. It suits you better than me."

"You just want to see me in it again," says Sirius, eyebrow raised. "But thank you, it is rather nice- all the better to wear it, take refuge on your lap next time-" Sirius traces Remus' bottom lip "-and to see the look on your face when you find out that I have no underwear on."

The moaning pant that escapes Remus fills Sirius with unspeakable joy. He hugs Remus back, nuzzling into his neck with pride. 

 


End file.
